Our Project Coordination core has the following purposes: 1. Provide fiscal and administrative support for all projects. 2. Coordinate the interactions between our 3 projects with Core A and Core B. 3. Develop and maintain a networked database for cross-correlating findings from each project into a central depository that enables major progress milestones to be synthesized. 4. Organize the bimonthly meetings of Project Leaders and the yearly Neurovascular Program Retreat. 5. Organize the yearly joint retreat with the MGH Clinical Stroke Service. 6. Facilitate communications between Pis, Executive Committee and the Internal Advisory Committee. 7. Organize the Neurovascular Plasticity Seminar Series and link with ongoing seminars at MGH. 8. Connect, host and mentor new clinician-scientists within MGH (as needed, no cost).